The heart has its reasons
by Sano
Summary: A double date makes Kurt and Sam realize some things. Written for the Kummer Summer Exchange. Klaine, Samcedes and hints of Kum Hevans


****Title: ****The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of**  
><strong>Written by: <strong>Sano  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Sam/Kurt  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Season 2 spoilers and some Klaine-hate  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee. If I did, it wouldn't be fit for family TV.  
><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Written for the Kummer Summer fic exchange for warriorhope.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Samcedes/Klaine double date, Kurt and Sam can't keep their eyes off each other. Matt Rutherford is back in town for the summer, and mistakes Sam for Kurt's boyfriend.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A double date makes Kurt and Sam realize some things.**

* * *

><p><strong>"The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of." - Blaise Pascal, PensÈes<strong>

Kurt Hummel tucked the last strand of hair into place and stepped back. Scrutinizing his reflection in the full-length mirror, he made sure that the bowtie clock was centered and his vest was crease-free before he went downstairs to meet Blaine.

He was a bit more meticulous as usual for tonight. Maybe it was because Blaine was going to be busy most of the summer because of Six Flags and every date was critical, or maybe because his boyfriend was finally more willing to have dates in very public places lately.

Or maybe his excitement was due to a trouty-mouthed jock whom he'd been spending most of his summer with lately.

Well, Sam is dating his best friend, who came over to his house almost every single day. Mercedes and Kurt were a package deal, and Sam was completely cool with that. He even brought the babies over sometimes to play with Finn's video game consoles, or they would dress Stacy up in Kurt's scarves and make the living room into her own personal runway.

He broke out of his reverie when shouts of the primitive variety bounced off the walls as he made his way downstairs. Kurt found his boyfriend watching a college football game with his dad and Finn, all of them shouting at the players on screen.

Was it the cowboys, the kings or the ducks? Kurt never bothered to know when he was 8 years old, and no matter how many games he tolerated watching with his family, the part that interested him the most was when the half-game cheerleaders came out.

Blaine's gaze was still riveted on the screen as Kurt stopped on the last step and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hello? Where was his 'She's All that' moment?

He wasn't actually decked out in a tight red dress with heels that can stab someone, and Blaine wasn't as tall as Freddie Prinze, Jr., or taller than most people of their acquaintance, except maybe Rachel… but dressed in knee-length boots, dark skinny jeans, and a black silk-lined vest over a crisp long-sleeved polo with his favorite vintage bowtie watch, he knew he was a sight to behold.

Apparently, his boyfriend didn't think so.

"Ehem." The three men started screaming at the TV again, presumably over a goal/touchdown/flier, and completely ignored him. And so Kurt stepped behind Blaine where he was sitting on the couch and tapped him on the shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Blaine glanced at him distractedly and flicked his eyes back to the TV screen. "Is it okay if I finish the game first?"

Kurt knew, rather than felt, that his left eyebrow was in great danger of joining his hairline, "We still have to pick up Sam at his house, then Mercedes, AND have dinner before the movie starts at 9:30."

The Dalton warbler sighed dejectedly and stood up from the couch, "... fine." He said goodbye to his family, asking Finn to text him the game results, and followed Kurt out to his car.

Kurt took a deep breath and let all the annoyance seep out of him as he started the car. It was the first double date they would have with Sam and Mercedes and he wanted it to be perfect.

He started driving towards the motel the Evans stayed, feeling Blaine's gaze on him, going from his perfectly-coifed hair to his laced-up boots.

"Uhm, Kurt. We're just going to the movies..."

His hands unconsciously tightened on the steering wheel. "So?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Do you have to dress so... loudly? With boots... and is that a clock on your bowtie?" He blurted out incredulously.

It took all of his will not to drive the passenger side of his car into the nearest pole and kept his voice devoid of malice as he answered, "Every moment should be an opportunity for fashion."

"I know, but…" The car screeched to a halt.

"Do you want me to go home and change?" Blaine sighed and took one of his boyfriend's hands off the wheel, kissing right above the knuckles.

"It's fine. We're gonna be late."

Kurt gunned the engine and Blaine gripped his seat.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans grinned into the mirror as he combed his lemon-juiced hair into some semblance of normalcy. Stacy and Stevie were lying on the bed with their mom as they watched 'Tarzan' for about the 12th time ever since Kurt dropped it off the last time he visited.<p>

"Big date tonight?" His mom asked.

Sam took a moment before he answered, "Not really, just a movie with some friends. Kurt, Mercedes… Blaine."

His mom didn't seem to notice the change in his tone and patted Stacy's hair, who was fast asleep against her shoulder. Stevie yawned loudly, but kept his eyes trained on the screen, his eyelids drooping.

A honk sounded outside and his cell phone beeped with a message from Kurt, 'Come outside.' He pocketed his phone, grabbed his wallet, kissed his mom on the cheek and stepped out.

"Have fun, honey!" She called out just as he closed the door.

Sam practically ran towards Kurt's Navigator, glad for a respite from babysitting or delivering pizzas.

Just a movie with great company.

He automatically went to the passenger side door and stopped short when he saw Blaine through the window. The other boy didn't seem to notice and just opened the back door by reaching into the back.

"How's it going, guys?" He greeted when he sat down. Blaine was positively beaming at him as he began talking about the songs he'd been practicing for the summer production he was part of, while Kurt remained silent.

Just as Blaine launched into a story of how the casting director might get a big-shot screenwriter to come down for a show, Sam caught Kurt's eye in the rearview mirror.

The jock smiled and Kurt looked away, focusing his eyes on the road.

* * *

><p>Dinner at breadstix was an affair of college football, song choices that would beat vocal adrenaline, and trying to figure out where Nationals would be held next year.<p>

Mercedes and Blaine were discussing the final score of the game Blaine was watching at the Hudmel household when Sam noticed Kurt across from him, twirling a breadstick in one hand, a far-away look in his eyes.

"Hey." Sam whispered, nudging a breadstick against Kurt's arm. The other boy dropped the breadstick onto his plate in surprise and the jock was struck by the sadness he saw flash in his eyes before the mask was back up again.

"You okay, dude?"

"I'm fine, Sam. And stop calling me that."

"What? Dude? But we're bros right?"

A corner of Kurt's lips twitched into a small smile. "Yes, we're… bros. But I don't think I would live up to the title."

Sam munched he breadstick in his hand, "And why not?"

Kurt sighed, "Because I can't stand sports, the only video game I play is Super Mario Kart and Angry birds, and I would be useless as a wingman."

"I'd probably be terrified to step into a bar filled with women hoping to get a piece of you." Kurt was chuckling as he imagined the scenario.

"That's okay. You'd be dressed better than most girls in bars anyway, so. And Super Mario Kart is awesome." Sam laughed as Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. You always dress better than all women."

Kurt raised a finger, "Except Gwyneth Paltrow and Pippa Middleton, I swear, those women know how to choose clothes."

"I seriously don't know who you're talking about."

"I never expect you to, Samuel."

"What? I know some things about fashion!"

"Like where the nearest Gap is?" Sam's face dead-panned and Kurt laughed out loud. Their dates were still engrossed talking about who beat the crap out of which team better and for once, Kurt wasn't annoyed that Blaine's attention wasn't on him.

Not when Sam's is solely focused on him.

"You look amazing, by the way. Who knew a bowtie could have a watch?" Kurt stopped laughing and felt a smile worm its way into his face.

"Thanks." Sam smiled in return and Kurt noted some flecks of hazel scattered in the jock's green eyes.

"So, is everybody done?" Both boys looked up to Blaine and Mercedes who'd already stood up and they scrambled out of their seats. Sam took out his wallet to pay for his and Mercedes' share but Blaine shook his head and said that it was his first double date ever.

"But-" Sam protested but he felt Kurt's hand on his forearm.

"It's okay, Sam." He looked into those eyes that looked liked the ocean at daybreak and nodded slowly.

They got to the movies and Sam was devastated to find out that a double date with Kurt and Blaine was messing with his head.

He liked Blaine, he really did. He was a great singer, a good dancer and he talked in a way that sounded condescending and complimentary at the same time.

But when Blaine placed his arm at the back of Kurt's seat, he suddenly had a craving for sugar. Lots of it that he would go on a sugar rush and get hit by a car while running down the street.

He almost spilled their popcorn in his haste. And mumbling a quick bathroom excuse; he scurried past all the other patrons and burst out into the cinema lobby.

What the hell was wrong with him? Sam thought while running a hand through his hair. Kurt was his friend, his best friend. Yes, he was gay, but Sam wasn't and why the hell did Blaine's arm around Kurt's shoulders made him want to cut it off with a light saber?

There wasn't a long line at the concession stand so it was fairly easy to get a 3 musketeers bar. He just un-wrapped the candy bar and was munching away when Kurt came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Sam. Aren't you coming in?"

"Aren't you?"

Kurt laughed and leaned on the wall next to him. "I would but I'm kind of tired of Blaine whispering bits of trivia or commenting on what brand the actors are wearing." He grimaced.

"That sucks, man. Can't just people sit back and watch the movie?" Sam finished his candy bar and dropped the empty wrapper into the trash.

"I know!" Kurt sighed dejectedly and they grinned at each other in mutual agreement.

"Kurt, I've got some-"

"You know-"

They stopped and Kurt said, "You first."

Sam shook his head, "No, man. You go."

Kurt smacked the other boy on the arm, "Don't call me that either."

"Bro?"

"No."

"Buddy?"

"What am I, a dog?"

"Amigo?"

"Please, Samuel."

Sam pretended to be deep in thought, his chin propped in his hand and a finger to his forehead. "I know! I've got the perfect name!"

Kurt was laughing, "You can just call me Kurt. Simple as that." He turned to face Sam and he was floored at the flush tainting the smaller boy's cheeks, his clear blue eyes lit up with amusement.

"… beautiful." Sam whispered before he could stop himself.

Kurt stopped laughing and looked into Sam's eyes. He was arrested by the look of wonder and amazement in the larger boy's eyes and his arm reached out to land on Sam's forearm. They kept staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

Kiss him. A voice whispered in his mind.

Kiss him.

Kiss him.

Kiss hi-

"Kurt!" A voice he hadn't heard in months broke the intimate silence and Kurt ripped his gaze from Sam to see Matt, a former Glee club member, jogging towards him.

"Matt!" He was swept up in a hug and he stepped back after a moment to introduce Matt to Sam, the latter looking as if he wanted to punch something, or someone.

Kurt tamped down the flash of pure joy at the sign of jealousy and pulled Matt forward. "Matt, this is Sam Evans. He took your place in Glee club after you left."

"Hey, man! Thanks for stepping in. I felt really bad for leaving McKinley, but my dad got a promotion in another town so," He shook hands with Sam and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's nice to see that you've got a boyfriend, Kurt. Sam here is indeed a lucky guy." Matt's grin was so big that he didn't even notice the look of shock on Kurt and Sam's faces.

"We-we-we're not-" Kurt stammered, feeling his whole body turn crimson by the sound of the blood rushing through his ears. He feared as if he might go into a seizure.

Therefore, his knees almost buckled when Sam took his arm, "Nice meeting you, Matt. But we ought to get back inside."

"Sure. You guys have fun." Matt waved at them as he started walking away, "Oh, and Kurt, tell Mercedes I said hi." Kurt just nodded dumbly as he disappeared into the throng of people in the cinema.

He whirled on the boy who managed to set him off kilter with just a few words, preparing to unleash a sleuth of words that would make Neanderthals kill themselves with a dictionary. "Why did you do that?"

Sam had the audacity to shrug nonchalantly, "I dunno. Just felt like it."

"Do you have any idea what Blaine or Mercedes would think if they found out?" He hissed.

Sam just laughed and started pulling Kurt back into the movie theatre. "Don't stress about it. He doesn't go to our school anymore, so it wouldn't really matter. And he was right, you know."

Kurt sighed and allowed himself to be pulled along, "About what?"

"Any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend."

"… You are such a dork."

Sam gave his arm a squeeze, "I know. And I'm all yours." Kurt shook his head in amusement and went ahead into the dark movie theatre. 

THE END

Keep the kum-ments coming!


End file.
